Ganith and stuff :)
by ThePinkDocMartens
Summary: One shots. Probably mainly going to be Ganith :) there might be some Zombies at one point. All the characters belong to Derek Landy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Part One, set after The Dying of The Light, but Ghastly is still alive :) **

* * *

><p>He paced his office, he had Tanith back! Some good did come from Darquesse after all, but he wasn't sure where Tanith stood. Valkyrie had told her what Billy-Ray was to her and he'd sacrificed himself for her – for Christ's sake how could he compete with that? Yeah he made her a pair of boots but she doesn't remember him giving her them or the way they laughed and joked with each other.<p>

Ghastly decided he had to do something, with Valkyrie going off to Canada Tanith might not want to come back to Ireland – in short he would never see her again! Leaving his office he walked the long walk to the infirmary wing. He'd been to visit some of his friends there but he hadn't seen Tanith yet. For the first time since the war he saw the damage the war had caused, he had yet to see outside but he suspected outside was worse.

"Ghastly" a female voice called to him he turned hoping it would be Tanith but was slightly disappointed when he saw it was Valkyrie.

"Hi" he said to her.

"Hi" she looked like she was going to say more, but just hugged him instead, he hugged her back.

"What's the matter?" he said to the side of her head.

"Ummm, I'm going away for a while"

"I know" he pulled out of the hug.

"You know?"she seemed shocked.

"Skulduggery told me"

"Oh well I just came to say goodbye"

"You'll be back before you know it" he wasn't sure what to say. Valkyrie was like the daughter he never had, he was sad she had to go but she needed to do what she needed to do.

"Yeah, I hope your right"

"When are you leaving?"

"Fletcher's teleporting me in an hour"

"Oh okay, be safe and don't forget to writ" she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Don't forget to write" she said between giggles

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I could just phone you"

"Oh" now he felt stupid

"Anyway" finally getting over her giggles "Tanith's looking for you" he perked up a bit Tanith was looking for him.

"Where is she?"

"Canteen"

"Thank you, have a nice trip" he shouted over his shoulder as he raced towards the canteen.

He stopped abruptly in the doorway to the canteen looking at the beautiful woman sat in one of the booths

"Tanith" he called to the girl, she turned her head to look at him and a brilliant smile over took her face. Tanith looked at him like it was the first time she had ever seen him, he came looking for her or Valkyrie had seen him and told him where she was.

"Ghastly" she stood and ran to him, when she got nearer she didn't stop running and just collided with him, hugging. He kept whispering things she couldn't understand. He squeezed her and she brought in a breath. She'd forgotten she had broken her ribs. He instantly let go and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she waved off his concern "Just y'know a couple of broken ribs" she tried to make light of it, but Ghastly didn't say it that way

"Broken ribs? How?"

"I had a fight with the cleaver"

"The cleaver?" he didn't know what she was on about

"Y'know _the _cleaver

"Sorry I don't know what you're on about?"

"The one that turned you to stone all them years ago"

"Oh, the cleaver" realization hit him in the face like a lead balloon.

"Yeah" she smiled

"Have you been to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah Yeah they gave me some cream to put on it"

"That it?" he was surprised

"Well yeah, there has just been a war!" she was really happy for someone who had just found out her fiancé had just died.

"You seem happy" Ghastly commented.

"I know, it's the medication I was given" oh so she wasn't happy to see him then Ghastly thought "I know about me and Billy-ray but I can't remember any of it. I think in that last moment part of me knew, but it was too late" she bent her head in shame "I'm happy to see you too" she mumbled and that was all he needed to hear. He scooped her up into another hug, resulting in her yelping because of her rib.

"I'm so glad you're alive Ghastly" she said into his chest "I don't know how I would cope with out you"

"I'm glad you're alive too" he smiled "This might be the wrong time to ask but" he broke away from the hug and continued "do you want to go to dinner with me?"

She looked up at him and nodded,

"Yes" she smiled "Yes, Yes I will" after she said the words a round of applause erupted around them. Ghastly looked around seeing everyone in the canteen was looking at them and listening in to their conversation. Tanith nudged him and he looked where she was looking. In the corridor there was more people looking in, apparently Valkyrie had been going around telling everyone to go to the canteen to see the reunion.

"Ummm" Ghastly said uncertain on what to do with the audience, Tanith started laughing it was the most beautiful sound Ghastly had ever heard, eventually he joined in too. And together they both laughed which started everyone off around them. The world needed a good laugh especially after what it had just been through.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Part two

It was the day of their first date, Ghastly hadn't told her where he was taking her, only to meet outside the sanctuary at 7pm. So Tanith wasn't sure what to wear, what if she got dressed up and he was taking her to McDonalds, what if she went casual but he took her to a fancy restaurant. It was times like this she wished Valkyrie was still here, he would have told her where he was taking her. She thought of who else he would have told – the dead men, there was no way she was going to ask Saracen. China! She thought he would have told China.

Tanith starting digging around her jacket for her phone and called China .

"Hello" China answered

"Hi China, I need-"

"Tanith?" She replied "What do you want?"

"Ummm, I was wondering if you knew where Ghastly was taking me" she asked with a slight cringe.

"And why would I tell you" she drawled in a silky voice

"Um, I'm not sure you noticed but I did save your life"

"When?"

"Oh you know there was a cleaver trying to hack you to pieces"

"Oh that" she brushed it as if was nothing

"So?"

"So what?"

"Where is he taking me"

"I was told not to tell anyone"

"CHINA ANSWER ME"

"He's making stake"

"Oh, okay thank you" she was about to put the phone down but China stopped her.

"Tanith"

"Yes China"

"I need you and Ghastly in a 9 tomorrow morning" she then hung up.

An hour later she was ready and on her way to the sanctuary, she had decided to go for the casual look if Ghastly was making her steak they were going to his shop/house. She waited to the left of the Sanctuary doors. She looked at the time on her watch.

7:15 – he was late.

7:20 - nothing

At 7:30 her phone rang, picking it up she looked at the caller id Ghastly.

"Hi Tanith" he said when she picked up.

"Hi Gas, um , where are you?"

"I'm at the sanctuary doors "he started laughing, Tanith turned and tried to see where he was. But she couldn't see him.

"No your not, I'm at the sanctuary doors and you not here? And why are you laughing" she started to get frustrated at him.

"Tanith calm down" he appeared out the door to the sanctuary. "I was stood in here" pointing into the doorway to the sanctuary and hung up the phone. She started laughing as well.

"I thought you meant to wait out here" she couldn't believe she had been waiting in the wrong place. He just continued to laugh at her. "I thought you weren't coming" trying to be serious but his giggles were infectious.

"Hey stop laughing" she said as his laughter escalated. Soon they were both on the floor laughing.

Five minutes later when their laughter had stopped they stood.

"So where are you taking me?" she hugged him around the waist.

"Well I promised you stake" she smiled "And I know you cheated"

"What?"Tanith looked up to see his face

"You cheated, you asked China where I was taking you"

"She told you" she felt bad, it was meant to be a surprise and she ruined it

"Yes" he smiled down at her making her feel better "she did she said you didn't know what to wear so she told you"

"You're not mad"

"Narr" he lead her to his van, "Steak awaits" and she started to laugh again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) <strong>


	3. Zombie Hunters

"Master!" Thrasher screamed, the pair had started their own detective agency 'The zombie hunters' a lot of people how came to then got the wrong idea, they came to them to get rid of zombies -not zombie detectives. They were often disappointed in the fact Thrasher and Scapegrace weren't going to get rid of the zombies, but they did own a warehouse given to them by China Sorrows where they took their kin. Apparently the warehouse had been previously owned by Doctor Nye before he was hired by the Sanctuary, then thrown in prison for treason. But now it was used as a zombie home. Alot like a retirement home - but for zombies.

"Master" Thrasher screamed again, one of their potential clients was being attacked by a rouge zombie that had escaped the warehouse and was now in the front office next to Scapegrace's office. And Thrasher was trying to open the jaw of the escapee zombie that was latched around the clients shoulder.

"What Thrasher?" He called from his office, he was wondering whether he should change The name of his business, everyone was confused by the name.

"We have a situation out here" the attacked victim started making gurgling sounds.

"What sort of situation?"Scapegrace asked walking through his office door and then stopped "oh sugar cookies" he mumbled" he ran forward to help Thrasher with the task.

"How could you let this happen you idiot" Scapegrace hissed at Thrasher through gritted teeth. He finally got the chance to see if his status worked he moved back from the escapee, client and Thrasher. Cleared his throat and bellowed

"STOP THIS I AM YOUR ZOMBIE KING" surprisingly it worked both Thrasher and the escapee let go of the client and took a step back. The client fell to the floor bleeding profoundly from hos should wound, It would be need to be wrapped Scapegrace thought to himself.

"right now you" he pointed to the escapee "Back to the warehouse and you wrap the wound" he pointed at Thrasher. Then zombies being zombies didn't listen properly Thrasher started for the warehouse and then escapee started looking for bandages.

"Oh for goodness sake" Scapegrace threw his hands in the air "Stop" them stopped "Thrasher. Stay." He turned to the escapee "You, escapee. Back to the warehouse" the escapee zombie went slowly to the door.

"Speed it up a bit" the escapee zombie started to walk faster."don't make me throw you" Scapegrace scowled, the escapee zombie walked faster when he got to the door he turned and looked at Scapegrace "Keep going" the escapee zombie disappeared through the door. Shutting the door he thought to himself _I need to invest in a better locking system_. He turned suddenly remembering the client on the floor,he looked up at Thrasher who was staring into space,then back at the would be client. Ir was too late to save him now.

"Thrasher" he snapped him out of his gaze

"Yes master"

"Help me with this would you" he grabbed one of the clients ankles and Thrasher grabbed the other, together they started dragging him toward the door of the warehouse and dumping him inside. If any of his relatives thought him missing they would go to the last place they knew him to be which would be 'Zombie Hunters' granted they knew he was coming here.

Oh well he would have an interesting time explaining to them what had happened.

Zombie retirement home, that's what he should change the name too. They could be bounty hunters for zombies, he nodded to himself. He could get a sign above his door. Zombie King looking after his subjects by keeping them safe in his warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) Zombie retirement home :) <strong>


	4. Stone

_He was stone; she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Kneeling in Kenspeckle's lab upset her. I could have helped him, went after the white cleaver before it almost killed him. If I had, he wouldn't be stone. Why am I thinking these things I had only just met him. Freelancing for the English sanctuary called in to the Irish sanctuary by Mr. Bliss to save Skulduggery. _Tanith thought, it had been nearly 2 years since it happened.

She walked in to Kenspeckle's building with her head down looking at her hand which was now bandaged curtsy of Murder Rose when she threw her stupid knife at her. It hurt , she ran out of leafs on the way over, but it didn't hurt as much as the wall she managed to walk into.

"Oww" she moaned finally looking up. "Oh" surprised it wasn't a wall she had walked into but none other than Ghastly Bespoke's chest.

"Um, Hi" he said, god she missed his voice

"Hi" throwing her arms around his neck in hug, after a brief moment of shock he hugged her back.

"Um, how did I get here?" he asked pulling away

"The cleaver brought you in" she smiled brightly at him, he smiled back down at her

"Why does that make me feel violated?" He laughed

"That wasn't were I was expecting this conversation to go" she laughed back, he looked down and saw her hand.

"What happed?" Alarmed picking up her hand

"Just some crazy woman with knifes, nothing I can't handle" he cocked an eyebrow, gracefully moving a scar. Letting go of her hand .

"How long have I been gone" gesturing to the other room which he was kept in

"Nearly 2 years" trying to get it passed a lump in her throat. "Serpine is dead, Skulduggery killed him"

"That went fast"

"What was it like? Did you dream? Do you have any memory of being a giant stone?" all the questions started to flood out of her.

"I don't remember, all I remember is that Cleaver and then I stood up in there" he smiled

"Oh" she felt a flush coming up her neck.

"Has Skulduggery still got Valkyrie with him?"

"Yes, but she stronger now, Skulduggery's teaching her magic and I'm teaching her combat" she shrugged and he nodded.

"You okay?" she asked looking worried

"Yes, just a headache I think it's a side effect of the earth element"

"Yeah being a stone for nearly 2 years has gotta suck for the brain"

"Cheers for that"

"Well it's true, I'm sure I read it somewhere" she teased

"Are you insulting me Miss Low"

"Why Mr. Bespoke I think I am"

They broke down in laughter.

"I should go and find the others apparently they are here"

"Okay, I need a breather a moment before I see the others, I think one person colliding with my chest today is a bit much" she smiled

"See you in a mo" she waved, Ghastly noticed she had a spring in her step.


	5. Rain Low Bespoke

Ghastly heard someone banging on his front door, his shop wasn't going to open for another hour, so he thought the only person it could be was Skulduggery; with his suit handing off his bony frame claiming to have been in a tight battle with a mystical dog or some other magical creature. He really needed to look into buying some fabric that could withstand a battle, but then there wasn't really any point because Skulduggery would find a way to destroy it or get a tear in the sleeve, another reason that he didn't want to spend so much on fabric on Skulduggery's suit was that he knew that Skulduggery would only wear it once and then hang it in his wardrobe to collect dust. Ghastly didn't mind spending that kind of money on Valkyrie, god knows she needs the protective fabric; the amount of times he heard she had been to see the doctors at the Sanctuary for some reason or other.

Walking out into the front room of the shop he saw that the silhouette in the window was not that of Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Opening the door he saw the sight he had been waiting weeks to see.

Tanith Low.

"Hello Mr. Bespoke" she said in a business like voice

"Hello Miss Low" he replied in the same tone, only cracking a smile when he saw her smirk.

"Can I come in, it's sort of raining out here" she asked, it wasn't till then Ghastly noticed the rain.

"Yeah, Yeah come in make yourself comfortable" he rushed moving back so she could come past. She giggled as she walked past him.

"What are you laughing at?" he questioned

"You" she replied turning to face him, her hair had started to stick to her face, framing her face beautifully. When he gave her a puzzled look she added "You've been getting all flustered around me since our date" he smiled at the memory, while he closed and locked the door.

"Ummm, do you want a drink or something to eat?" moving towards the back of his shop.

"A cup a tea would be nice" she smiled following him.

"So what brings you my way Low" he smiled with his back to her.

"Well _Bespoke" _ He liked it when she called him by his last name _ "_I just got back from seeing my family in England, y'know it was the first time I'd seen them since the whole remnant thing" he turned to see her frowning.

"What did they say?"

"Not much, my brother wouldn't look at me for the first part of my stay, after a while he just said a couple of words to me and said he had to leave"

"Tough then"

"Yeah, Mum and Dad were alright you know since they sent me to an assassin when I was eight" she smiled "He said that my brother would come round eventually, its hard for a family to adjust to one of its members being a remnant"

"But you're not anymore" Ghastly concluded placing a mug of milky tea in front of her, as he took the seat opposite.

"No I'm not anymore, but it feels like he only remembers that part of me" she said looking down into her tea.

"Then your brother doesn't know what he's missing" Ghastly placed his hands on hers, causing her to look up at him "Your what sixty and he only remembers the couple of years the remnant was in you then he's an idiot"

"Thank you Ghastly" she whispered "But I'm eighty nine this year"

"And looking good" he added without thinking, but seen as she smiled he guessed he said the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>


	6. Nightmare

Nightmare

She was walking down the aisle, finally. At the end dressed in black she saw her intended, his suit fit him perfectly; she knew that he made it himself. As she walked she wanted him to turn and smile at her but he kept his back to her, his friend and best man turned around to look at her. He too was wearing an impeccable suit, but his was a navy blue, he wore a hat in the same colour and gloves which looked like another layer of skin over his thin hands.

She turned her head to look behind her and saw her bridesmaid, her closest friend was beautiful in a lilac strapless dress, her long black hair was up in an up do which looked like it took hours just to plan let alone put together.

As she walked further down the aisle she looked either side of her at the faces she recognised – some she didn't and some glared at her. Obviously they where there because they were happy for her intended and not her. But she didn't care she had someone who wanted to marry her. Looking down at her dress she was glad he said he would make it, even though the groom isn't meant to see the brides dress until the wedding, he insisted on making the dress. And she was glad she let him, the dress skimmed the floor and was white and brown, the bottom layer was a thick brown material, and as the layers built us they got thinner and thinner. The top layer was a white lace with patterns entwined in the lace, some were of a sword and some where flowers. Even though it had loads of layers the dress was as light as her sword, the top of the dress had cross stitched sigils and runes, she didn't recognise them all but one was angelic power, she thought it was kind of ironic – she was raised as an assassin, became a bounty hunter of sorts, helped save the world, got possessed by a remnant, started a war, helped try and destroy the world – but she appreciated the gesture, the gown had long sleeves which reached down into a point at her middle finger, the sleeves were made out of lace as well.

She neared the end of the aisle and she saw the best man lean over and whisper something to her intended, just then he turned around and looked at her head to foot and grinned.

She grinned back as she stood beside him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered

"Thanks to you" she whispered back, grinning down at her feet, Not noticing his loving gaze. She looked around at the sea of faces, the front row on Ghastly's side was the dead men and on her side was her parents and some of the friends she had made over the years, the rest was sanctuary workers, Ghastly being and Elder meant that he felt obligated to invite them.

As the priest started to talk she sort of went into a daze looking up at Ghastly.

She isn't sure what happened but it happened fast one minute they were stood in the light and happy, the next the lights were flashing off and on – like they would at a disco. She saw Ravel run up behind Ghastly and plunge a knife in to his neck, Ghastly's face was still turned towards her and she saw a mix of shock and anger and then pain flash in his eyes. Ravel stepped back leaving the knife in Ghastly's throat. He was a cowered he attacked when his back was turned. Ghastly fell to his knees as other guests started to fall to the floor, she knelt on the floor with Ghastly's head in her lap, she removed the knife and pressed her hand into the wound as an attempt to stop the blood flow. His suit was ruined her dress was ruined – but she didn't care, all she cared about was Ghastly and keeping him alive. Looking up at the masses she was Madam Mist by the doors she had just walked through controlling her spiders, there was other children of the spiders around her as well. Their spiders were attacking the guests leaving her to watch it all happen. Valkyrie Skulduggery and the rest of the Dead Men all pounced on Ravel pining him to the floor, Saracen and Vex moved in to her eye line hiding Ravel from her, she looked down at Ghastly, he was looking up at her pleading with his eyes, slowly me moved his hand and placed it on her cheek. She started crying, her fat tears landing on his face, quickly she rubbed them off his face and whispered

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm trying" he choked, blood started to leak from his mouth, he started making gurgling sounds and then he was still.

"NO GHASTLY" She pleaded with his lifeless form.

"Well look at what we have here" a southern drawl reached her across the chaos, she looked up with murder in her eyes, Billy- Ray stood there next to Mist and her cronies. The room around her was silent – not in shock but because the guest were dead.

"What have you done?" she screeched.

* * *

><p>She felt something shaking her opening her eyes she looked up into the worried eyes of Ghastly<p>

"Tanith, you okay?" he looked down at her concerned, she had fallen asleep on his sofa.

"Yeah, I think so"

"You sort of started screaming and I was worried" He knelt down beside the sofa so he could llok in to her eyes.

"Just a nightmare I think"

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly

"No" she said quickly

"Okay, anyway dinners ready" he smiled

"What is it?" she smiled back.

"Steak!"

"Well then" she stood up and walked into the little kitchens "Let's not let it go cold"

He watched her leave the room and smile he heard what she had mumbled in her sleep.

"Don't leave me, No Ghastly" he wanted us to know what it was but wouldn't push the matter.

"Oi, Ghastly steaks getting cold" he smiled and followed the sound of her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	7. Nightmare Part 2

Nightmare part 2

Ghastly woke to Tanith walking around in the other room. Rolling over he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside cabinet, the display read 02:40. For the past week or so she had been staying with him and each night she was up walking around the house and shop. He wondered if she knew he noticed, he rolled on to his back looking up at the ceiling. Four years ago Tanith told him about what she used to do in her London apartment; she said she would stick photographs to the ceiling and walls so she would never be tempted to forget the ones she loved. Ghastly had started his own on his wall a couple of months after she mentioned it, it started small but now took up most of his walls and parts of his ceiling. He thought of moving the photo's from his ceiling to his wall, but then thought better of it because when he was in his room he mainly slept or lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. When he was falling sleep be would look up at all the faces of his friends and feel like the luckiest man alive.

When he was putting all the pictures on the ceiling he made sure the pictures were put above his bed so he could see them, when he showed Tanith his collage he was scared that she might think it was creepy but she looked at it and smiled and said it was beautiful.

When he heard Tanith still walking around he decided that he had to find out why she was not sleeping, he got up, throwing the quilt over the bed so it was half on the floor. he found her in the living room where she stopped walking and was sat on the ceiling. He looked up at her and realized how beautiful she really was, she wasn't wearing her brown leather but her _Star Wars _pyjamas. She had her head in her hands muttering to herself, from where Ghastly stood he could hear what she was saying.

"Tanith?" he questioned, at the sound of his voice she head shot up. He saw her eyes were blood shot as if she had been crying "You okay?" slowly she stood up and walked to the wall down it and then ended up about two foot away from him.

"I don't know" she mumbled sitting down on the sofa, curling her knees under herself.

"What's the matter?" he asked walking over to the sofa he sat down next to her and put a hand on her knee.

"I keep having nightmares" she moved so her shoulder was leaning against his and her head on his shoulder. She sounded tired.

"What happens in them?" he said, he wasn't used to talking to people who had nightmares, when he was younger he was the cause of many nightmares.

"There are you and me" she started staring off into the distance. _Great _Ghastly thought _why do I never get a break from giving people nightmares! _"and we ... we are getting married" she mumbled the last part but Ghastly heard her loud and clear.

"Why would that be a nightmare?"he asked slightly hurt.

"It's not that, that's the nightmare; it's what happens after" she paused "Ravel walks forward from his spot with the rest of the dead men and puts a knife in your throat" she hiccups, Ghastly turned her face so she was looking at him, her eyes welled up with tears; but she would look at him in the eyes "And then the Children of the Spider, come through the doors at the back of the hall and they start killing all the guests"

"Tanith" he muttered

"But they leave me alive, so I have to watch the people I love die and they make me watch you die... And I can't take that Ghastly, it hurts too much" he pulled her in to a hug which she willingly accepted, she cried into his neck making his thin cotton shirt wet. Slowly he began to rub her back.

"I won't let that happen Tanith" he promised her "Ravel isn't the sort to kill his friends, If I thought he was capable of doing that I wouldn't allow him to have become my friend. As for everything else I think it is just you worrying" she pulled back to look at him, her cheeks damp with tear.

"You think"

"I know" he promised again "Now, seen as we are both up do you want to have a cup of tea" he smiled getting up to go in the kitchen.

"Yes" she smiled back following him. "Just promise me one thing Ghastly" she said placing a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Anything" He looked down at her, there wasn't anything he wouldn't promise her

"Be careful at the Sanctuary"

"I promise" he smiled, carrying on the journey to the kitchen.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading so far! reviews welcome :) <strong>


End file.
